The invention relates generally to the field of electroplating and more specifically to aluminum and magnesium/aluminum electroplating.
The science of electroplating has been developed over a number of years, beginning perhaps with Ziegler et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,349. This patent is hereby incorporated in its entirety by reference herein. Lehmkuhl et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,007,991 and 5,091,063, and Birkle et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,954 likewise are incorporated in their entirety by reference herein.
While electroplating is not a new art, possible advances remain. Areas of possible improvement include, for example, throwing power and current density. Throwing power refers to the ability of an electroplating solution to deposit metal uniformly on an irregularly shaped object. Current density refers to the electrical current (amp/dm2) that can be applied across the anode and the cathode during the electroplating process.